solsticefandomcom-20200216-history
Louise Faulkner
Overview Louise Faulkner, nowadays going by Louise Ta'lon, is an Elten woman with a difficult past behind her. At first glance, she usually seems upbeat, happy and even full of purpose, but she has in fact spent most of her life wandering Aevonhold aimlessly. Her stays in Novania have usually been short, either passing through or being cut short by some sort of unexpected event. Recently though, she appears to have finally settled in. Appearance ''' Louise is a rather tall woman, standing at 5’7”. Her physique strikes a balance between lean and firm, while her body shape falls somewhere in between the rectangular and hourglass shapes. Louise’s facial features are often described as striking, her diamond-colored eyes, pale skin and silky black hair usually standing out the most - the latter two being a product of Nobugohito heritage from her mother's side, who was only half Elten herself. More often than not, Louise lets her hair flow freely, though pushing her hair over to one side or adding in a few braids is commonplace as well. Clothing-wise, she usually adheres to a light steampunk style, both in casual and formal wear. '''Background Louise was born in Eulyros, the seat of the Second Empire of Elterlein, to a middle-class family. Her father was an airship engineer, while her mother was a professional dancer. Normally, a child being born is a cause for celebration, but this was not the case for Louise’s birth, which wasn’t something the couple had planned for. Soon, arguments and fights would start between her parents, leaving her brother Zeiss to look after her. They would spend countless hours in their father’s workshop, playing with the numerous machine parts that littered it. One day, Louise’s mother got fed up with her husband prioritizing his work and decided to leave him. She took her six-year old daughter and joined up with a group of performers. Consequently, Louise spent most of her childhood on the road, in taverns or backstage in theaters. She never owned more than what fit in her backpack, which was little more than a few personal trinkets and several advanced books on architecture she seemed oddly interested in and read many times over like they were novels. A home or lasting friends were foreign concepts to her. As her mother descended into the depths of alcoholism, Louise’s upbringing slowly became more and more unhinged. At the age of 18, one final argument between mother and daughter caused Louise to strike out on her own. She traveled wherever the ships would take her, usually taking temporary jobs including but not limited to bartending, cleaning or fixing things – a particular talent she probably inherited from her father. Her travels saw her come to Novania a couple of times, though she usually dropped off the radar again once she felt she was getting too attached to a place or person. This changed in 3E 1194, when a series of events in her home country of Elterlein forced her to consider an extended stay in Novania. Settling in was difficult for her, but she received invaluable support from Airro Ta'lon, whom she finally married on the 38th of Deep Cold, 3E 1197, following a three-year courtship. Nowadays, she resides in the town of Driftwood, serving as its primary project manager thanks to her position as Baroness. On the side, she operates a business focusing on furniture, design and decoration, finally fulfilling her aspirations of doing something in that field. Personal exercise is her favorite pastime, and she can frequently be seen jogging around Driftwood or exercising in the garden. On rare occasions, she mans the bar at the Drunken Huntress as a volunteer, purely for nostalgia. Known Associates ''' '''Family Airro Ta’lon (husband) Amara Ta'lon (daugher, 30th of Deep Cold, 3E 1198) Savar Ta'lon (son, 28th of Deep Cold, 3E 1201) Manik Ta'lon (son, 28th of Deep Cold, 3E 1201) Bernhard Faulkner (father) Miriam Faulkner (mother) Zeiss Faulkner (brother) 'Friends ' Patricia Impiraco Khatun Bhatak Dakaria Onuson Zephyr Impiraco Bertrand Garvin Vas'Ya 'Friends? ' Tel’Grov Raina Colens 'Acquaintances ' Silas von Castell Friedrich Mauser Corvan Vangrave Galya Writhen Bairre Bertach Thane'Amaelia Augustine Morrigan Carver Pullawr † 'Enemies ' Find out IC 'Personality ' Louise usually has a cheerful and optimistic personality, though she on occasion had depressions that suppress both these traits entirely. It’s usually easy to tell how she feels based on her facial expressions and body language alone. Even when she’s not around friends, she tends to be interactive and spontaneous. 'Likes ' * Blackpowder firearms * Elten technology * Traveling, especially by airship or boat * Parties and festivals * Bathing * Fitness, both in herself and in others * The town of Driftwood * Her husband 'Dislikes ' * Reliance on others * Having to be a mom * Not getting enough attention from her husband * Rain * Fog 'Quirks ' * Louise is often described as beautiful, and she knows it – often using it to her advantage in conversations in addition to her natural talkativeness. * Louise can be very touchy with people she considers friends, especially male ones. * Louise isn't very tidy when it comes to housekeeping. 'OOC Notes ' * Louise is played by the user Aezil, on his Aezloon account. Category:Characters